Hydrogen is the simplest element and is the most plentiful element in the universe. Despite its simplicity and abundance, hydrogen does not occur naturally as a gas on Earth. Hydrogen is most often combined with other elements in molecules, such as water, but most notably in hydrocarbons that make up many of our fuels. Some of the most notable hydrocarbons in which hydrogen can be found are standard gasoline, natural gas, methanol, and propane. Hydrogen can be separated from hydrocarbons through the application of heat in a process known as reforming. In a different process known as electrolysis, electrical current can also be used to separate water into its components oxygen and hydrogen.
Hydrogen is very high in energy. Yet, when an engine burns pure hydrogen, it produces almost no pollution. The idea of using hydrogen in fuel has been around since the 1970s. In fact, NASA has used liquid hydrogen since that time to propel space shuttles and other rockets into orbit. Hydrogen fuel cells were used to even power the shuttles' entire electrical systems, all while producing a clean byproduct. Fuels cells have been, and continue to be, a promising area of discovery. They have the potential to provide heat and electricity for buildings, as well as electrical power source for electric motors. However, combustible fuels still dominate certain market sectors, notably the automotive industry.
Fossil fuel, particularly petroleum fuel, is the major contributor to energy production. Fossil fuel consumption has steadily risen over the years as a result of population growth. The world's population will continue to grow. Energy consumption will also continue to grow in a manner directly proportional to the population growth. Increasing energy demand requires increasing fuel production, which in turn drains current fossil fuel reserves at ever increasing rates. This trend has manifested itself in fluctuating oil prices and supply disruptions.
Rapidly depleting reserves of petroleum and decreasing air quality raise questions about the future. As world awareness about environmental protection increases, so too does the search for alternatives to petroleum fuel.
Alternative fuels such as compressed natural gas, liquefied petroleum gas, liquefied natural gas, bio-diesel, biogas, hydrogen, ethanol, methanol, and di-methyl ether have been tried worldwide. The fuels emit less air pollutants compared to gasoline, they are renewable, and most of them are more economically viable compared to oil. The use of hydrogen as a future fuel for internal combustion engines has been considered, but current systems have encountered obstacles preventing viable commercialization. Hydrogen blended with traditional fuels significantly improves flame stability during lean combustion. There is a longer-term need for efficient combustible fuels that minimize UHC and CO2 emissions. The present invention provides a novel system, method, and apparatus for the creation of parahydrogen and atomic hydrogen, which can be mixed with oxygen, methane, propane, or other natural gases to provide a transition to carbon-free combustible fuel.